Bicycle displays are used in all manner of retail sales. It will be recognized that retail display play a large part in making retail items appear attractive and can increase sales. One purpose of such a display is to make it easy to look at (inspect) or otherwise handle the merchandise.
Another purpose of retail displays is to make the overall shopping experience as easy as possible. As such, the merchandise, whether large or small, should be readily visible and should stand out, drawing the shopper's eye.
Many bicycle displays are configured as simple floor stranding racks into which a wheel of the bicycle fits to maintain the bicycle standing. While such a display is effective, it requires floor space (which in the retail environment is at a premium) and does not lend itself to readily inspecting and/or handling the bicycles. In addition, in that many bicycle wheels are of different sizes, the bicycles may not all stand straight or fit properly into the display. In addition, such free-standing displays generally do not make it an easy experience for a shopper to handle and choose a bicycle to fit their needs.
Other bicycle displays are elevated, maintaining the bicycle at or above eye level. Many of these displays simply do not allow a shopper full access to the display to remove the bicycle to take it for a “test ride” around the retail establishment. Still other manners in which bicycles are displayed is to merely leave the bicycle on its stand aligned with other bicycles similarly displayed. While this arrangement provides ready access to the bicycles, a line of such bicycles is not very stable and if one bicycle is knocked over, it could result in a domino effect, knocking over many other bicycles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle display that can display bicycles at a shopper's eye level. Desirably, such a display is aesthetically pleasing and maintains the bicycles in an orderly, easily accessible manner. More desirably, such a display allows one or more of the bicycles to be closely inspected, and readily removed from and replaced on the display. More desirably still, such a display safely stores and secures the bicycle on the display and allows for ready removal of the storage “locking” measure for removing the bicycle.